


Late Nights and Wine

by LemonYellow406



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, barely any angst but sure, the aziraphale/crowley isnt said outright but its implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow406/pseuds/LemonYellow406
Summary: Crowley shows up at the bookshop late at night with wine, attempting to drink his problems away with his angel as he tries to forget a nightmare.





	Late Nights and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this at 4 in the morning, but i think it turned out pretty nice, so i hope you enjoy it! this is my first work for this fandom, but i hope to write more in the fiture

Inside of a bookshop in Soho, London, a demon laid on a couch, a bottle of wine empty and laying on his chest. 

Crowley’s eyes scanned the angel sitting nearby on a loveseat from beneath his dark sunglasses, which were still on despite the thick darkness outside. Crowley’s hand fidgeted towards the coffee table right next to him, attempting to grab hold of the open bottle of wine sitting on it. Aziraphale tutted his tongue, watching his friend try to grab the bottle before pushing Crowley’s hand away from it.

“Dear, stop. All you are going to do is spill it. Here, let me help you.”

Aziraphale picked up the bottle, refilling his own glass before pouring a reasonable amount into another glass that had miraculously appeared on the table. Aziraphale passed that glass to Crowley, who hummed in thanks as he slowly took the glass from his friend’s hand.

The two beings each had about half a bottle of wine in their systems but were only just getting tipsy. Crowley seemed like his goal was to get as drunk as he possibly could before Aziraphale would eventually stop him, as he quickly knocked down the entire glass Aziraphale had given him, trying to grab hold of the bottle once again to fill his glass. 

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows towards his friend, but begrudgingly let him to do continue, saying only after Crowley had finished pouring, “Love, I mean this not in a rude way, for I truly adore your company,” Crowley’s entire body seemed to tense as Aziraphale spoke, “But why on Earth did you arrive here so late, seeking alcohol no less?”

Aziraphale looked into Crowley’s face, which gave nothing away and his mouth continued to stay pursed. 

Crowley had been unusually quiet when he showed up at Aziraphale’s doorstep just twenty minutes or so ago, late at night. It was only a week after the Apocalypse-That-Wasn't, and the two of them had spent time with each other since then, but this night, he showed up later than he had in centuries. 

Aziraphale had been up reading, as usual, when he had appeared. Crowley had looked sort of ragged, but Aziraphale ignored that, immediately breaking into a surprised smile and beckoning him in. Crowley had smiled softly but immediately took out a bottle of aged wine from his jacket, asking Aziraphale if he was up for a night of drinking. Aziraphale was somewhat confused about how random it seemed, but he closed the book that lay on his desk and agreed, walking the two of them back to their usual corner of the bookshop while he went and brought out another bottle of their favorite.

But as Crowley seemed to become even more closed off than he was when he arrived, Aziraphale immediately added to his words, “I mean, I know that you do enjoy to sleep, and it is very late, my dear. I don’t really care, I was only reading, oh, please don’t take that the wrong way, I’m sorry if I was ru-”

Crowley raised a hand to stop Aziraphale’s onslaught of words, looking up with a small smirk on his face, “No, you’re okay, angel. I just...had a nightmare.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened, “You have those? I thought only humans could-”

“Well, I did.”

The two quieted once again, but a few seconds later, Aziraphale slowly asked, 

“If...if I may, what was this nightmare about?”

Crowley’s soft smirk melted off of his face.

“Nothing important, angel. I was just being dramatic.”

“If you don’t want to talk about it, I completely understand, my dear boy. But, I do want to help you in any way that I could, so if just forgetting about this and continuing drinking would help, well then, I am up for it as long as you are.”

Crowley stared at Aziraphale, his angelic face expressing only care and concern for Crowley. He sighed, holding his head in one hand with the other draped on his lap. He muttered softly a few words Aziraphale couldn’t quite catch.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, let’s just...go back to drinking.”

Aziraphale softly smiled and nodded, and the room became quiet once again, the only thing breaking the silence being the sips of wine from the two supernatural beings and the soft raindrops outside that started to fall when Crowley had entered.

The quiet continued, until a few minutes later when Crowley muttered, “I dreamt about the fire.”

Aziraphale hummed in confusion, looking back to his friend, who’s elbows sat on his knees and whose hands nursed the glass of wine which he stared into with the power of a thousand suns.

“Wh-which fire? During my trial or when you…”

“Neither. The fire here, when the bookshop burned down and I thought...I thought you were gone.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, surprised, for he had thought it was more...well, intense, for many horrible things had happened to Crowley involving fire, and the bookshop was one of the less horrible.

“When I saw your shop on fire, I thought that the other demons had found out...found out that we were friends and that they killed you when they couldn’t find me.”

“Oh,“ Aziraphale repeated, “Well, I’m alright, and the fire was just an accident that was fixed in the end.”

Aziraphale said this in a hope to bring the cheer back into Crowley, but it just seemed to dim him even more.

The quiet returned, and a few seconds later it was broken by Crowley once more, “I thought I’d never see you again. I thought that you were gone forever and it was because of me. Because I couldn’t just stay away and had to bring you all of this. I was just...reliving it, and I had to come here. I had to come here and make sure you were okay.”

Aziraphale’s eyes softened even more, and he stood up, walking to the sofa Crowley was sat on, hunched over, wrapping his arms around the demon’s thin frame. It took a few seconds, but soon Crowley was hugging him back twice as tight, seeming to hold on tighter each second as if he was making sure that his angel was still safe, still alive.

Aziraphale rested his chin on the demon’s shoulder as the demon slowly removed his sunglasses, throwing them to the ground and crushing his face into Aziraphale’s chest, holding him tighter and tighter.

Minutes passed and they stayed in the same position, but only now Crowley began to loosen his hold, but only a bit. Aziraphale began to lay back on the couch, Crowley falling along with him. He didn’t seem to mind, as he just continued to hold on to Aziraphale as the angel became more comfortable.

Aziraphale removed one of his arms from around Crowley and carded it through the demon’s mahogany hair. Crowley sighed in response and buried his face further into Aziraphale’s chest, who in turn took it as a sign to continue. 

Aziraphale softly muttered as his eyes began to grow heavy, “I’m sorry you had to worry about me, but it’s okay, I’m okay. I won’t be taken away, I promise.”

Crowley stiffened, raising his head slightly and meeting Aziraphale’s gorgeous sky blue eyes with his own slitted amber eyes. He tensed his jaw before quietly responding, “You can’t say that. Angels and demons still die, you never know when it’s going to happen.”

Aziraphale hummed, “Well, while that is true, I know that no matter what, with all the power I have, I will stay here as long as I possibly can, and that’s all I can promise you, love.” 

Crowley rolled his eyes, “Oh, great,” but his soft smile remained on his face, and it remained there for the rest of the night, after the two beings had fallen asleep cuddling on the couch, and for the rest of the morning after as well.


End file.
